Kairos: Time Unmeasured
by Rem di Luna
Summary: This story is being rewritten, updated, and revised. New chapters and stuff will be out. The title will give you a hint where this is going.
1. Chapter One

PAWN OF PROPHECY By: Light of the Lion Hall  
  
*Disclaimer: All David Eddings' characters, story line, and other material are not mine. All new characters and this story line do belong to me. Do not steal! *  
  
Prolouge:  
  
AMERICA  
  
"God, WHY do you have to go out? You are always going out and leaving me alone in this big house," an angry 17-year-old teenager told her parents.  
  
The two adults looked at their daughter as if she was just a mistake or a piece of trash that helped them gain the family inheritance. "Dear, -" her mother began.  
  
"I know, I know!" Kerowyn shouted. "Well go! I hope you have a wonderful time, because when you come home you will probably be childless. Then you can rejoice at your good fortune." She stormed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.  
  
Sitting on her bed, the girl listened as her parents left for another one of their stupid dinner parties. Since she could remember they always seemed distance and displeased. She had tried everything she could to made things better but it had failed and she could no longer stand it. She sat on her bed looking around at her room as if she was implanting the image forever in her memory. Kero then reached under her bed and pulled out a large black backpack with a thin silver lining. The backpack looked slightly packed and she was packing more. In went a CD player, a case of CDs, a small bunch of Japanese comics, pjs, her sketchbook, pencils, and her fantasy paperback novels. Closing the pack, she headed for her door.  
  
Kero was halfway out there when she turned around and went over to a glass cabinet with small figurines and stuffed animals gracing its shelves. She opened the door trying not to shake it. Kero reached in, took out the Keroberos stuffed animal and placed it into her pack. She turned to her nightstand and took out an old-fashioned jewelry box from the top drawer. She rummaged through the clutter until she pulled out a silver chain and on it was a silver rectangular-shaped pendant. To Kero, this pendant was special for it was said to have appeared on her neck the moment she was born. On the front was an engraving of an owl, a wolf, and a tree. She put on the necklace but she missed the small silver blue pulse of light the illuminated from it the instance the clasp closed. She then grabbed the backpack and left her room heading for the garage.  
  
In the garage there was a sleek black Harley Davidson motorcycle and Kero owned that beautiful looking machine. Kero stored her stuff in a compartment, pulled on her helmet, trenchcoat, and opened the garage door. (Kero is already wearing gloves.) The teen turned on the cycle and revved it. Three seconds later only a small cloud of dust and tire track was left.  
  
*~*~*Time Lapse*~*~*  
  
It had been three hours and she was tired. She just couldn't keep her eyes open. Kero covered a yawn with her hand when suddenly she was thrown off her bike. A flash of bright silver blue light and abrupt invasion of bright unnatural light blinded her. She continued to fall until everything went black. 


	2. Chapter Two

Pawn of Prophecy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the works of David Eddings. I do however own anything new in this story unless stated otherwise.  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
"Let us now go apart," Aldur said to Belgarath and Aunt Pol. "your task is well begun, and now I must provide you with that instruction I promised when first I set your steps upon this path. That which was once clouded becomes clearer, and now we can see what lies before us. Let us look toward that day we all awaited and make our preparations"  
  
The three of them moved away from the fire, and it seemed to Garion that, as they went, the glowing nimbus which had surrounded Aldur now enclosed Aunt Pol and his grandfather as well. Some movement or sound distracted his eye for a moment, and when he looked back, the three had vanished.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A small child, probably between the age of two or three, sat on the stool the nice God had given her to sit on and stay out of trouble. She waited patiently with a yellow bear-like toy with white wings. Suddenly she felt him and someone or someones arrived. Three figures instantly appeared, one whom she recognized immediately. The others were strangers but somehow she know they were trustworthy. The three began to have a discussion in which the child learned to some extent that they were related to her "Uncle".  
  
As soon as the conversion drew to a close the two disciples noticed her presence. Upon their discovery of her appearance, she stood and came forward clutching tightly to her stuffed creature. The child stopped next to the God and stood there almost as if she was an equal. It seemed right.  
  
The old man looked at the girl and with a raised eyebrow, questioned Aldur. "Who is this, Master?"  
  
Aldur looked down at the child who returned the gaze with a smile. Turning back to his disciple, "I am afraid I cannot answer that question, my son," he replied. "This little one is a mystery in and of herself." Aldur ruffled the girl's short pale blond hair.  
  
"Is this what you wished to speak to us about, Master?" the black-haired lady asked. Aldur shook his head. "Nay, Polgara. My father hath recently asked me to send this child to him to Prolgu. Since you are headed in that direction, I must ask if you and Belgarath to deliever her for him."  
  
Polgara looked at the child who smiled and held out her hands to be picked up by the old man. "Up!" Belgarath raised an eyebrow but picked up the girl anyway. Her sky blue eyes gazed at the sorcerer with limitless love and happiness. Suddenly a word or name popped into his head.  
  
"Kerowyn."  
  
Both his God and daughter look at him with confused expressions. "What?" asked Polgara.  
  
"Kerowyn. Her name is Kerowyn."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Well hoped you liked it. I will write the next chapter sometime in the near future.  
  
Lex-chan  
  
PS-email me if you have any questions or just review 


End file.
